Episode 142 - Digging Here, Idol
is the 2nd episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 142nd episode in the series overall. It aired on April 11, 2017. Plot In the newly opened Paparajuku's PriPara, Yui has finally debuted on the stage of her dreams. However, due to the school's strict rules, Yui is being punished for putting on a performance in PriPara. In order to save the disheartened Yui, Laala comes up with a strategy... Summary At school Yui continues to think about the "lie" Laala keeps telling her. She continues to insist its the truth but Yui decides to just play along, just happy to get to be friends with Laala. She checks her Idol Watch to find Punicorn inside sleeping. While it surprises her, Laala doesn't seem surprised, and soon they finish cleaning and putting their room together. She is delighted to finally get a chance to sleep on a bunk bed, comparing it to a Panini- which makes her crave one suddenly. Yui goes on to ask Laala why she's there, but her fantasizing nature gets the best of her and she imagines her father died at sea and she had a terrible stepmom who abused her. Laala points out all of the Divine Idols were sent to a different town to raise hype for PriPara, including Sophie and Mirei, her SoLaMi Smile teammates and fellow Divine Idols. Yui doesn't seem to listen though, and snaps out of it as Laala mentions that she does miss her family a little. However, she brings up the discount for PriPara-related things by doing this, but still in doubt Yui promises to make Laala very happy while she's there. Changed for their school day the girls head to breakfast. Laala is surprised by how much Yui can eat, but Yui's friends are still convinced a girl couldn't be an Idol anyway. They explain Boypara to Laala, and when she admits they don't have one back at home they begin to treat her with confusion before pointing out Shougo, a member of the popular boys unit in BoyPara. Yui fails to see the it though, thinking that they just don't know what her big brother is really like as she feeds a bite of rice to Punicorn. It's then her friends bring up the girl they saw perform in PriPara earlier and comment they knew it was Yui, but as Laala tries to discuss it she happens to alert the head disciplinarian into what they are discussing. Suddenly, Principal Barbaria shows up and mentions the PriPara for girls showing up recently. She comments on how unseemly it is for a girl idol, and how it's only for boys. She is sure it will wither in die in no time if nobody visits it, causing alarm in both Yui and Laala. In bed, Laala thinks about the sudden development as Yui dreamily sleeps. She will do her best, but she realizes she has her work cut out for her. The following morning the girls run to school, only to find the Disciplinary team staring at them, along with Barbaria. Awkwardly they try to avoid her and head to Gym class, where they must vault onto a mat. While a mysterious girl manages to go very well- Yui does less than perfect, falling flat on her face. At the end of the school day the girls are surprised when Yui is called into the office. Laala decides to go for support but waits in the hall as Barbaria chews Yui out for going to PriPara. Yui points out that PriPara isn't exactly banned though, but she's in no mood to listen to her. She accuses Yui of not being inattentive during the day and decides to punish her by weeding duty every day after school. She isn't allowed to ask for help either, and with no choice a dejected Yui heads outside to get to work. Laala promises to do her fair share of work encouraging others to go into PriPara, and when she spots a group of cheerleaders nearby she approaches them to ask about it. To her surprise, they instantly refuse because they want to get into BoyPara. They plan to disguise themselves in sheep costumes and point out the hole their "predecessors" worked on digging. With that the girls jump into the hole while Laala and Yui express confusion. Laala suggests Yui stay behind to finish weeding and jumps into the hole to find investigate. She is surprised to see such a huge tunnel down there and realizes she can head to Prism Stone through there- but only if she was to dig another tunnel through it. Suddenly Laala gets a call from Mirei and is happy to see her. She talks to Laala about PriPara and how things are going, but Laala, not wanting to tell her the truth makes up an excuse. Mirei shows doubt, but Laala changes subject by asking her how things are going at the Aquaprium PriPara. Before ending the call, Mirei reminds Laala of something important, the very thing they had to go through as Divine Idols. Such words encourage Laala and she gets to work digging through the hole, using a spoon she found nearby. Meanwhile, Yui is approached by Shougo- who tells her to stop being lame and embarrassing him. Hearing this, Yui is hurt for a moment, only to retort with the fact Shougo used to wet the bed- using a picture she kept from when they were younger as proof. Shocked, Shougo quickly takes off until he runs into a group of fangirls and quickly puts on the charm again. Angered by her older, two-faced brother, Yui resumes working with her weeding, now inspired to finish sooner. Both she and Laala put fourth their all throughout the next few days working with the weeds and in the tunnel. Eventually a week passes, with the sheep-disguised cheerleaders spotting Laala while they make their way through the tunnel. They comment on how much work both girls have been putting into this and comment on how admirable they are. As Laala continues to work she is surprised when Yui suddenly shows up, along with Suzu and Hana, her friends. They admit to being dragged there, but they do their best to help the duo dig through the tunnels. As time passes the cheerleaders watch them, with Yui wondering how close they are to PriPara now. As they feel dirt above them begin to crumble, the cave ceiling begins to fall- only for the sheep cheerleaders to show up to try holding up the tunnel for them. The girls quickly try to finish until they suddenly bust through a wall. They spot a manhole and a large ladder leading to it, but to their frustration it wont open. Laala gives Yui a push, supported by Suzu and Hana and together they work to push it up, unaware that a heavy-set school girl, Shiku, was standing on it until they send her flying off into the distance. Together the four get out, with even Suzu and Hana happy by the turn of events as they join the duo inside. As Meganee spots them she takes out some of the Idol Watches and brand new PriTicket Pretty Showbags and tells them to pick which ones they would like. Encouraged, Suzu and Hana decide to join Laala and Yui and step into Pripara with them. Once inside, Suzu and Hana are surprised to see how they have changed and observe their casual attires. Both are delighted with the results when Laala sees her Idol Watch has suddenly filled. Meganee explains that because Laala put in so much effort to reach PriPara, her Idol Time is now maxed out and she can go to put on a performance. She is excited to show that she is truly who she claimed herself to be, although Yui continues to express doubt. Appearing on stage, the trio are beyond shocked to see her suddenly aged up form. Especially Yui, who failed to realize this at first, and is suddenly very excited to be associated with the very Idol she admired. Laala then goes on to perform, happy to finally be a true Idol again. After the performance Laala returns to her true age form while speaking to everyone in the audience or watching the program. Such words inspire Suzu and Hana and they decide to continue coming to PriPara now that they know just how amazing it is. Meganee steps on stage to congratulate Laala for a job well done, then goes on to announce the upcoming competition in June. Such words excite Yui and Laala and they both make a promise to do their best. Major Events *A new idol tournament was announced to be held in June. *Yui finally believes in Laala that she is a divine idol. *It is revealed the Divine Idols were all sent to different PriPara. *The PriTicket Bags are upgraded to the PriTicket Pretty Showbags. *A tunnel is dug beneath the school, allowing transport between Avocado Academy and Prism Stone. *Suzu and Hana enters PriPara for the first time. Trivia *TBA Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara